Even When The Sky Is Falling
by mariskopher
Summary: Olivia and Elliot have always known how they felt about each other. But when a series of misfortunes are brought upon them, the only way they know how to handle it is together. Rated M for lemons, language, sexual references, etc. E/O.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first story3 I'm sorry it's so short. I was having trouble getting started. I promise it won't be like this anymore. Rate, Comment, Subscribe. Let me know if you like it.**

He huffed as he shielded his eyes from the hot July sun, walking into the station house. Through a series of elevators he went, and found himself standing at the door to the Manhattan Special Victims Unit. He opened the doors and the noise erupting from the other side already made his hangover significantly worse. He trudged over to his desk and sat down, feeling a vibration in his left front pocket.

_Tell cap I'll be a bit late. Do u want coffee? _

He smiled profusely. His partner Olivia, has been by his side for over ten years. Thirteen, to be exact. Every morning, they followed a routine where Olivia bought them their usual to kick start their long day, and every night Elliot would show up at his partners house, take out in hand. Some nights Elliot stayed over. He would take the couch after a prolonged argument with Olivia over who would have the bed. _Its yours, _she would insist. _Over my dead body will you sleep on a couch_, he would retaliate.

_Yes please. U should know by now how I like it. _

He replied, hoping she would catch on to the hint of sexual reference there was to that text. He spent more time with Olivia than his own wife, not that he minded it. Olivia made his heart smile, whereas Kathy over the years became just a friend in his eyes. The kids liked Olivia more, definitely. When Elliot gives the kids back to their mother, he would see the hint of sadness in their eyes that they had to go, and they would give Olivia a back cracking hug. Each and every time.

Kathy hated Olivia, to be blunt about it. Olivia could give less of a shit. Her reputation as bad-ass Benson wasn't going to be ruined just because of Kathy's immaturity. She had always accused the two of an affair, but she had no proof. There was no proof.

Elliot was stirred out of his thoughts about Kathy and Olivia, but mostly Olivia, when she herself arrived through the double doors of the unit. Her smile made his breath hitch as she carried the coffee to her desk and checked the voicemails left on her phone.

Elliot always appreciated his partners beauty, but he felt like she just became more goddess-like every passing day. Her long mahogany waves swayed a few inches below her shoulder. The teal tank top she wore under her blazer severely complemented her curves, making her appear fuller in all the right areas. The slacks she wore fitted to her legs perfectly and molded around her tight thighs and ass and Elliot felt his member harden. He looked away, in fear of the scenarios he had in his mind, of Olivia pushed up against the wall in the cribs, while Elliot had his way with her.

_Stop, asshole, _Elliot thought to himself. Olivia meant too much to him to ever lose. He had no problem admitting he was head over heels in love with his partner. The sweet smell of freesia invaded his personal bubble and he knew she was right behind him. He felt her delicate hand on his shoulder as she put her coffee down onto his desk. She smelled so good, so feminine. Normally, the fruity smell would make his hang over even more intense, but nothing about Olivia could impact Elliot negatively.

"Good morning, drunkie," Olivia chimed. For as much as Olivia drank the previous night, he was surprised to see her bright eyed and bushy tailed at such an early time.

"Good morning, iron stomach," he laughed. Olivia joined him as they sipped on their coffees and talked aimlessly, entranced in each others presence.

"How did you sleep?" Olivia asked, removing his hand from his forehead to reveal his bloodshot orbs. She gasped as she inspected his eyes. She saw just how hung over he was, but there was something else swimming in the blue orbs he had. Was it…love? She shook the thought from her head, laughing inwardly at how naïve she sounded. "El, you should go rest. I'll get you if you if we need you."

Elliot was about to take her offer when Cragen emerged from his office.

"No body is taking a nap. We have a body down in central park. Liv, I think you should sit this one out."

Elliot's head sprung up to attention. Why would Olivia need to sit this out?

"Why cap, what's the problem?" Elliot asked. Olivia nodded in agreement, chiming in with him. "Like you say, I don't get to pick the victim."

Cragen shook his head. "Olivia, I'm sorry," he whispered as he took both of her hands in his. Elliot moved right next to his partner waiting for what the captain had to say. "They think it's your mother."

Olivia's eyes widened before her legs gave out. She felt a pair of arms secure her and she immediately knew it was Elliot. He sat on the floor of the special victims unit with his partner and the love of his life; ready to go find the fucker who thinks they're getting away with this.

* * *

**So thats it. Rate, comment subscribe for the next chapter.**

**Up next: Olivia has a date, and Elliot doesn't take that so well. Evidence points towards a pretty obvious suspect, but it was so unexpected! Who could have killed Olivia's mom?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Lovelies! This chappy is longer. I'm starting to get into the swing of things. Well off to read you all go! XOX.**

Olivia's mind was all mush. Her mother has been clean for two years, so it wasn't a drunken accident. Cragen requested the case only because he knew that his detectives would work extra hard, because this was so close to home. She stepped out of the car, arriving to the crime scene. Elliot's hands were still wrapped around her and she all but minded the comfort.

"What do we have…" Olivia asked reluctantly.

"Blunt force trauma to the head, severe lacerations to the arms and legs. Olivia, did your mother self harm?" Warner asked, trying to tread lightly on the topic, knowing she couldn't.

"My mother, cutting herself? No, not that I'm aware of… why…"

"There's several fresh wounds. For right now, I'm going with an unknown cause of death until I get her back on the tables for further examination."

"Are you fucking trying to tell me that my mother could have killed herself?!" Olivia cried out, the waterworks were threatening to push through, but Olivia held strong. "Absolutely not! My mother would never! She was doing so good! There's no way! There are cuts on her arms and legs and she got whacked in the back of the head! That sounds like foul play to me god fucking damn it!"

"I know, but think of it from the outside view. She could have very well been…self harming, lost too much blood, lost consciousness and hit her head…here," Warner said as she placed her latex gloved hand on the railing.

Elliot held Olivia close, knowing she needed the comfort. A shock electrified through his body, sending chills down not only his spine, but hers too. She looked up at him through sad brown eyes and he just wanted to kiss her. Kiss her and forget about every problem in the world and just tell him how much he really loved her. How much he cared about her. How much she was his world.

"I'm sorry Olivia, but you know the procedure, we have to rule everything out."

The love of Elliot's life nodded, freely letting the pain show through. After gaining her composure, her face turned cold.

"I want this entire fucking place checked for any prints that doesn't belong to Serena Benson. Anyone slack on this fucking case and your ass will be grass. Is that fucking understood? Check from the cracks and the crevices on the floor to the god damn ceiling. Do everything you possibly can."

Elliot stood in shock at the words she spat through her gritted teeth. He couldn't blame her being so pissed. It's her fucking mother, for gods sake. He snaked his arms around her and turned her to him.

"I'm taking you home, you need to sleep. I'll stay over tonight and make sure you're okay."

Olivia nodded and they got in Elliot's beaten up old car, as he took her back to the house, and not one word was uttered.

Elliot held Olivia as she cried, feeling his heart break with every sob that rolled off her lips. Kissing her forehead repeatedly, he hugged her tightly.

"Don't cry, beautiful. Please, shush. I'm right here. I have you," he cooed, feeling a lonesome tear roll down his left cheek. "Liv, I'm here. I'll never leave you. I'll always be here," he promised her. She stopped crying and hugged him tightly. He hoped to himself that she knew how much he meant by that statement. He hugged her back, rocking her back and forth, confessing his love for her in his head.

Her breathing steadied, and he knew she was asleep. He smiled silently, knowing she was dreaming peacefully, much to his delight. There was a faint smile painted across her face and her arms were draped over him. Her leg was in between his, and he was never more comfortable. Olivia normally slept in a different room when he slept over, but he knew she needed him most right now.

Just as Elliot's eyes became heavy enough for a blissful sleep, his phone screamed for his attention.

"Fuck," he whispered, picking up. "Hello? Hey Kathy…no, I'm at Olivia's house. No I am not _fucking her_. Don't fucking call her that. Kathy, I cant fucking take this anymore. I'm pushing for this divorce to be expedited. Her fucking mother was murdered, how could you be such a heartless bitch. You know what Kathy, I don't fucking care anymore. I love her. Yes, you heard right. I love her and I intend on proving that," and with the click of the end button, that conversation ended. Elliot fell into a deep sleep, not aware that Olivia had heard every single word he said. With a smile on her face, she found his hand with hers. She squeezed lightly, then drifted back off into the darkness, feeling at peace finally.

* * *

"Benson," Olivia spoke. On the other line was Melinda Warner, M.E for the Manhattan SVU. "Yes, well…that is interesting. Please, look into that. Thank you Melinda, I knew my mother could never do that to me, I can't wait to nail this son of a bitch."

"What happened?" Elliot asked, chewing into his mini sausages that Olivia had surprisingly made past perfection. With how often Olivia was actually home, he was surprised she has seen her kitchen enough to cook a perfect meal.

"Warner says this was definitely a homicide. No signs of sexual assault, thank goodness. But she feels as if this was definitely done out of malice towards me. Someone did this to hurt me. Someone did this to get back at me." A tear rolled down her face, since it was Elliot, she didn't mind. Her bad-ass Benson rep was long gone with Elliot. He had seen her at her worst several times. That's why she loved Elliot, he wasn't just her partner, he was closer to her. He was more like a brother or a best friend; although no sane person has the urge to fuck the shit out of their brother.

"Anything else?"

"They found finger prints all over the house, and a hair that didn't belong to my mothers. She said they're about to run the DNA and fingerprint through the system and see if something turns up." With a nod, Elliot went back to eating. The rest of breakfast went past without a word. Olivia just couldn't understand how someone could harm her mother, what could she have possibly done wrong?

"El, can you do something for me?"

Elliot looked up into her eyes. "Anything, Liv."

"Lets go out tonight. I need to let go and drink."

Elliot chuckled softly. "Of course, sweetheart. Anything you want."

Olivia's cheeks burned a bright red. She smiled up at him and thanked him, excusing her self from the table to get ready for work. Elliot's phone rang once again.

"Stabler. What. Are you sure? Please tell me this isn't fucking true before I kill this bitch. We'll be right there." Elliot hung up his phone and knocked on the door.

"Liv, are you decent?" Elliot asked. He heard Olivia assure him, before he opened the door. "We got a hit on the hair and the print, it's the same person."

"Well, who is it?" Olivia's eyebrow cocked up, the rage very present in both of their faces. Elliot's voice was cold, his fists were balled up and he gritted the name through his teeth.

"Kathy Malone."

**Oh my god! I know! Next up: Olivia's encounter with Kathy... and, Olivia's encounter with Elliot ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Okay so I REALLY like this chapter. Things get a bit hot. But don't worry, they WILL get better over the next few chaps ;)**

"Olivia, you can't fucking go in there!" Elliot spat, anger present in his tone. "Neither of us can, I know you want too, sweetheart. So do I. I want to fucking wring that… that… fucking _cunts_ neck."

Olivia's eyes slightly widened before narrowing again. "Elliot, please, let me go. I need to do this."

"Let her go in," Don Cragen bellowed from behind the two. Olivia nodded and smiled faintly, muttering a thank you before huffing her breath and opening the door to the interrogation room.

She walked over to the foldable table, where a very drunk Kathy Malone laid her head, oblivious to what was going on. Olivia stood behind her and grabbed the back of the chair, swiftly yanking it backwards. Kathy's head smashed into the edge of the table before she fell to the ground.

"I'm going to fucking ask you _one time, and one time only_," Olivia said, kneeling beside her. "What the fuck did you do to my mother?"

Kathy smirked, "I don't know what you're talking about." Her breath reeked of whiskey and her hair was disheveled. Elliot, watching from the double-sided mirror, stood in shock as he watched his partner crumble in front of his eyes. A lonesome tear crawled down his long face. He wiped it before anyone of the people standing next to him could realize he had been crying. He finally realized how big he really fucked up. How he really did choose the wrong woman. He was shaken from his thoughts when he heard a loud crash from inside the interrogation room. He looked up to find one of the two wooden chairs in pieces against the wall. Olivia was leaning over the table; sweat dripping from her forehead, nostrils flared and hatred burning in her brown doe-like eyes. Elliot had only seen her this mad a handful of times, and as fucked up as it was, it turned him on. Olivia was the type of woman who could take control of any situation she wanted too. On several occasions during their partnership, the two had butted heads because of both of their need to dominate. Elliot would never admit it to anyone, but he would love to watch his partner dominate him.

"Kathy, I know you fucking did it. Whether or not you admit it, your ass is going away for a long fucking time. There was a strand of hair ON the body, as well as about fifteen to thirty prints around my mothers house, all of which, belonging to you." Olivia threw the paper that confirmed it was indeed Kathy who was in the house at her face. Kathy looked at the paper; her face didn't look as stone cold as it had two minutes ago. Olivia was cracking her down.

"You have a mother, don't you?" Kathy nodded, dumbly, as Olivia continued. "How would you feel, hearing the news that your mother was found, dead," she inched closer to Kathy's face. "Dead," she placed her hands as close to the suspect as they could go without falling off the table. "Do you know how many bones in her body were broken?" Olivia asked, not waiting for a response. "Twelve. Imagine your mother in that agony. Twelve broken bones at once, but that's not it. Her bones are broken, but the person who was hurting her still didn't stop. They cut her, over and over and over again. Once she loses consciousness, the person takes their hands, and wraps them around her neck, and they squeeze as they…"

"STOP! I DID IT!"

Cracked.

"I FUCKING DID IT OKAY? I HATE YOU OLIVIA. I FUCKING HATE YOU. ALL YOU HAVE DONE WAS RUIN MY PERFECT MARRIAGE AND STEAL ELLIOT FROM ME. I FUCKING HATED EVERY MOMENT OF HIM KNOWING YOU. YOU STOLE ELLIOT. SO I STOLE YOUR MOTHER. IF IT WASN'T FOR THAT FUCKING BITCH GETTING RAPED YOU WOULDN'T EVEN BE CROSSING HIS FUCKING MIND RIGHT NOW."

Olivia smiled sourly. She picked Kathy up by her hair, and adjusted the cuffs on her wrists two times too tight. "Kathy Malone, you are under fucking arrest for the murder of Serena Benson. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law…" Olivia grasped her hair harder as she took her out of the interrogation room, passing Elliot, with a single tear dripping down her face. "You have the right to an attorney…"

"I can't believe Kathy did this…" Elliot said, running his hands through his dark hair.

Fin shook his head, "None of us can. I mean, the bitch was whacky but I didn't think she was capable of murder."

"Well, she's going down hard and that's for sure." The men turned around to find Alexandra Cabot sitting on one of the nearest desks. She had been watching the entire ordeal, silently, observing. "I have enough to have her put to death. Unless Olivia wants to deal with her."

"Like hell I will, do whatever the fuck you want, Alex." Olivia, returning from putting Kathy in the holding cell, sneered. "That heartless whore fucking killed the last family member I had left."

Olivia walked away, infuriated. Everyone felt it was best to leave her be, until they heard a loud bang.

"Liv, just punched the elevator door didn't she?" Munch asked Elliot, who replied with a nod.

"Should I get her, Cap?"

Cragen nodded his head.

Elliot ran outside, finding no Olivia anywhere. He ran down the steps to the front of the one six, finding Olivia's car gone. "Fuck," he spat. He took his phone out and called Olivia.

"What Elliot? I'm not in the fucking mood to get bitched at about all the things I called your precious wife back there. I know I'm a horrible person. I know I deserved it."

"No! No Liv, you didn't. You were right. Everything you did was right. I don't think you're a horrible person. Nobody deserves to have his or her mother go the way your mother did. Liv, I know you. I know you know inside, that you did nothing but the right things. Honestly Olivia, I hope that bitch gets put to death. She hurt you, and she deserves that needle in her arm. If I have to be the one to execute her to prove it, I will. I'm five thousand percent on your side. Now open the door."

Seconds later the door flew open. Olivia's arms wrapped around Elliot as she cried into his chest. While she sobbed incoherent things to him, he held her. Running his fingers through her hair, he repeatedly kissed her forehead. "Liv, honey. Shhhh, I'm here, and I always will be."

Olivia looked up at him, breathing deeply, controlling herself. "I know you are, thank you." She smiled softly, standing and wiping her nose. "I'm going to take a nap. Are we still on for later? I need a few shots."

Elliot smiled, nodding his head. "Go sleep, beautiful. I'll wake you up at around eight. I'll pick you up at about nine. Sound good?"

Olivia gave him the thumbs up before going into her room and closing the door. Elliot showed his way out and drove home, not knowing how to explain to the kids that their mother was going to be put to death for murder, especially something involving their favorite person ever, Olivia.

* * *

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, I'm outside. No rush, the night is still young."

"_I'm putting on my shoes. Be out in a second._"

Elliot locked his phone and returned it to his left pocket. He looked around for a few minutes before seeing the front door to Olivia's apartment complex open. He stared in shock, feeling his lower half tingle all over. He swallowed the lump in his throat, and tried to regain composure.

Failing miserably, Elliot eyed Olivia as she got in the car. Her black skin tight dress left little to the imagination and Elliot was sure as hell enjoying it. Her hair was long and straight and her stilettos gave her legs the illusion of being two times longer than they were. Elliot peeled his eyes away from her, noticing the rock hard bulge in his jeans. He placed his jacket over his lap, but not fast enough to keep Olivia from noticing. She cocked and eyebrow, chuckled, and looked out the window.

They pulled up to _Chaos, _the newest club in Manhattan. Elliot helped Olivia out of the car and ushered her inside, where Fin and Alex greeted her.

"Hey baby girl!" Fin shouted, obviously already trashed beyond his mind. "We all decided to come out and have a family party night." Laughing, he danced away, towards the pretty blonde girl waiting at the bar for him.

Olivia smiled at Alex. "Hey," she said, waving at her. Alex wasted no time in pulling her into a hug. Whispering in her ear, "tonight is going to be nothing but fun. Do you understand me? Smile and enjoy your night. Well, I know you'll end up enjoying yourself."

Olivia nodded, not sure what she meant by the statement. She made her way over to the bar with Elliot, where Captain Donald Cragen sat, drinking a coke.

"Hi, sweetheart," Don said, pulling her into a hearty hug.

"Hi, Cap."

Don shook his head. "Outside of work, please, call me Don. I've been what I'd like to call myself, a father figure for most of your life. Hell, Liv, your on my personal cell phone as my first speed dial!"

Olivia smiled. "Okay Don," she said, chuckling. She turned to the bartender, shouting, "six rounds of shots over here, and give me the strongest you got!"

Elliot's eyes widened, "Liv, six shots right now? That's a bit too much."

Olivia smiled, "three are for you."

As the night went on, Olivia and Elliot sat at the bar, drinking their pains away. Olivia was no longer thinking of her mother, and Elliot was no longer thinking of the pain he had for his children losing their mother too.

Alex sat down next to them, accompanied by Melinda Warner, who was holding her hand. Nobody questioned it, though, since they were all fucking trashed.

"Body shots!" Alex squealed. Elliot turned to Olivia with a shit-eating grin.

"You up for a round?"

Olivia nodded, laughing uncontrollably.

The bartender placed limes, salt and four shots of tequila on the bar. Alex took two, for Melinda and herself. Elliot took two, for himself and Olivia. As drunk as Olivia and Elliot were, they were fully aware of what was happening, and neither of them wanted to stop it.

Olivia went first. After getting everything into place, she popped the lime partially into Elliot's mouth, smiling. She saw the lust in his eyes, as she was sure he could see hers. She looked down at his bulge and laughed softly. She licked along his neck, taking all the salt in her mouth. Stopping for a second to suck and bite Elliot's neck briefly, she downed the tequila and sucked on the lime, letting her lips touch Elliot's in the most seductive manner.

She pulled back, smiling, clearly wasted. Elliot smiled back and got his shot ready. He leaned Olivia back, as he sucked the salt off of the exposed part of Olivia's breast, sending her moaning, loud enough for him to hear. The moan drove him wild, and he forgot about the shot, trailing up Olivia's collarbone, peppering her with kisses and scraping his teeth along her skin, making it purple from the change in suction and biting.

"El... mmm… Elliot the s-s-shot…" she moaned, shaking slightly.

He looked up at her, laughed a little, his cheeks turning red from embarrassment. He took the shot and sucked the lime out of his partner's mouth.

"Dance with me," Olivia asked. Elliot nodded and took her to the dance floor, where she turned seductively and swayed her perfectly rounded ass against Elliot's raging hard on.

Elliot moaned loudly, pulling her into him more, feeling her turn him on in ways no other woman ever has. He brushed his lips against her shoulder, her neck, her collarbone. He moved his hands dangerously close to her throbbing core. She pressed into him as she bent over slightly, making his mouth drop.

His partner was the devil. She was seducing him an he was loving it. He couldn't handle it anymore. Grabbing her, he spun her around, but before he could say anything, her mouth was latched onto his neck and her leg was around his hip, grinding on him.

"Liv, cab, now." He looked into her eyes, seeing that they were sharing the same mutual emotions; lust, love, pain, and a feeling of finally being complete. Even though he was drunk, he felt like he was finally with his soul mate at last.

"I need to get you home and in bed, now."

Olivia nodded in agreement.

They said quick goodbyes to their squad, before leaving the bar and getting in the cab, going back to Olivia's place for the night, too drunk to drive.

**Are they going to finally get out all that built up sexual frustration? Are they really going to do it for the first time drunk?! Well, find out next chapter. There will be a few confessions, Elliot's kids, and a few other surprises.. as long as you guys review.**

**Oh, PS. theres something wrong with my reviewing, my reviews don't post up for a few days :( its making me sad. If anyone knows how to fix this PM me, I'll also check out your stories. If you're a consistent writer and you write E/O rated M stories, PM me to check you out! I deff will! I will only read if you are dedicated to updating. XOOXOXOXOXOXO I LOVE YOU GUYS!**


End file.
